Death is Only the Beginning
by Rueh
Summary: Ok, so now it’s my turn to try my hand at an aftermath story. As the title says, death is only the beginning…but not in Sephiroth’s case, it has to do with a lot of trouble coming Avalanche’s way.
1. Default Chapter

Death is Only the Beginning 

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII so don't sue me.  I'm just some poor girl who lives in the middle of nowhere and has nothing better to do with her time.  All original characters-the people you don't recognize-do belong to me so don't steal!

A/N: Ok, so now it's my turn to try my hand at an aftermath story.  As the title says, death is only the beginning…but not in Sephiroth's case, it has to do with a lot of trouble coming Avalanche's way.  Read on to see what I mean.

Chapter 1 

**The End of Meteor**

Sephiroth knelt gasping for air as the rebel group's attack had broken his spirit atlas.  He could finally see past all the lies that he had once thought was his life.  All the lies that had broken him…the rebels were merely protecting their word from it's destruction but they couldn't have know he wasn't going to let meteor hit…now it would and their struggles would be in vain.  If only he had the strength…the things he finally realized were the most precious to him would die because of him now, but maybe there was still a chance.

Gathering all that was left of his shattering body, Sephiroth pulled himself up for one last stand.  Strife would be efficient enough to send his powerful soul to the life stream.  The creta he had murdered had to be near…he could feel her…so close to death all ready he was becoming sensitive of the cries of souls within the planet.  He could stop meteor…but the cost might hurt even more, he had already hurt so many-regret.

The man with icy blue eyes looked back once more.  Wiping some of his matted golden spicks from his eyes he saw the former general rise once more.  Those glowing mako eyes flared in contempt, as if daring the X-SOLDIER to attack again.  Strife complied with the challenge and jumped back down to the crumbling rock platform. 

So much hate in those eyes…I have hurt so many, I deserve to die but none of you will ever know what I'll do for you when I die...and whom I did it for.  I hope the ancient will understand and allow them to continue living…and I hope even more that these people will find it in themselves to forgive me enough that when they finally meet them…'

"Don't kill them Strife…" Sephiroth whispered as he prepared for his end…it was so near.  _'If only I had know sooner…I would have not followed the crisis from the sky…why did she tell me, just then, why did she tell me about them? Am I suppose to protect them now or will they die too?'_

Cloud's limit break grew quickly then broke.  He executed his final attack perfectly not missing a blow.  He jumped high into the air to make the finishing blow.  Sephiroth faced his fate with open eyes.  He looked up at Clouds Ultimate Weapon as it rapidly decanted upon him…then sliced through his fleshy body.

Sephiroth stumbled back a few steps then looked back to Strife…_'thank you old friend…if only you could have know the truth, but it is too late for that now.' _Thick crimson blood oozed down his forehead, though he barely felt any pain anymore; his life was fading…then in a flash, his soul was sent spiraling into the green abyss of the life stream.

Cloud glared at the lifeless body of his once was idol…Sephiroth was dead but now new problems were coming quickly.  A few minutes after his death the life stream below started spouting and bubbling and white mists started to arise from it.  His friends called for him to hurry and he complied and climbed up the rocky wall after them.

The Highwind hovered down and the ladder lowered down to the group.  Everything was beginning to shake as the group of eight friends swiftly climbed to the safeties of the airship.  Cid ran to the cockpit and took over as pilot.  The aircraft sped away from the giant ice crater just as Holy erupted from it.

The white mist collided head on with the fiery meteor but wasn't enough.  Meteor kept coming and hope seemed to be lost.  Somewhere deep within the planet a powerful soul was weakening as he force on all powers know to him.  His mako infused soul summoned the life stream around him then formed it into a powerful attack against the very thing that soul had summoned.  The life stream boiled over and erupted.  Now with the aid of the life stream, Holy was able to push meteor back then inevitable destroyed it.

The darkest of all souls was finally able to rest in a long deserved peace.  The most innocent of souls watched over this angel of darkness to be sure his sole was never disturbed again.  What could have been the most beautiful of all souls had been blackened by a lifetime of lies and abuse.  Perhaps that is what had compelled her to tell him about _them_.  She had know Holy would be too late…his sheer will power had been all it had taken to strengthen her white magic.  This poor ancient's soul had been lost to the planet in his lifetime but now…he would dream for all of eternity…but not in a hell like all the others like him and herself thought he deserved.  The unfortunate soul had been granted a blissful sleep until the planet thought the wounds healed enough to give him another life.  Until that day, she'd stay with him and watch over the one's who meant all the world to this soul.

****

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Who Meant Most to Me in my Final Moments

Death is Only the Beginning 

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII so don't sue me.  I'm just some poor girl who lives in the middle of nowhere and has nothing better to do with her time.  All original characters-the people you don't recognize-do belong to me so don't steal!

A/N: Here's the second chapter! I hope all of you enjoy.

Chapter 2 

**Who Meant Most to**

**Me in my Final Moments**

The two six year olds watched the darkening sky as the meteor dropped lower to their former home.  The buildings seemed to break like twigs, then his presence came back to the world; the life stream erupted and helped the previous summon push back meteor.  The children were aware of all the dangers around them, but they also knew that on this day they would not die, the planet itself was protecting them.  Within a few short minutes his presence faded away and the two children bowed their heads…they knew they were truly alone now.

Their mother, gone because of some freak accident and their father…they dared not speak of him anymore…not after all that had happened.  Everyone hated him, but they knew the truth, the planet spoke soft soothing words to the pair.  It was saddened by their grief; they were orphans and now had no chance of having a home.  One look at them and their heritage would be obvious to anyone.

The boy held onto his twin sister trying to comfort her though he hurt just as bad as she.  He was always the strong one but even this was hard…he was only so old and now they were on their own out in the middle of the plain's area of the old chocobo ranch.  "Sh-h-h, Naqada…please don't cry.  We'll be ok." His voice trembled with his own youthfulness. 

"I know Magnus, but I'm scared," Naqada sniffed and wiped at the tears from her green-blue eyes.

His eyes aqua eyes softened as he hugged her closer to him.  "I am too…but we'll be ok.  I know we will."

My only children left with the gift are so strong…do not fear the long road ahead dear child.  I will keep both safe until come of age to protect selves. Beware of the humans though…the will hurt inside you if they see you.  Kind understanding man at farm just ahead of you; he will keep safe till true, loyal friend shows then he will take.  Path has been laid out, walk upon it or you shall fade away as my dark child did.'

The planet spoke gently to the children to soothe them then filled their head with its song.  It had been weakened greatly by the children's father's last efforts to save them.  Though it was pleased that he finally seen the true light to his life, but it had been too late and he had done all he could.  The planet concentrated on healing itself and the dark one's sole while even more effort went to protect these last two…the only ones ever of their kind and ever will be of their kind.

Magnus, the one with the ashy gray/white hair, stood up with is sister.  His hair was darkest at the roots and became lighter as it got longer though it only went to his shoulders where it was neatly cut off.

Naqada, the one with silver hair, stood with her brother; her hair was a gently color that was streaked with and almost red highlight color giving the silver almost a reddish tent to it.  Her hair had grown since their mother had died, their mother had always made sure to keep her hair short; now she knew why, now her hair reached a length of almost her chin.

Together, the two children set off to the chocobo farm that they knew was not too far away.  They knew this was just the beginning of the hard road set ahead of them; weather or not they failed was completely up to them to choose.  All the planet could do for them not was try to keep them safe from danger and to lead them down the much harder path that would have the better results…any other path would lead to disaster…

****

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Farm Life

Death is Only the Beginning 

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII so don't sue me.  I'm just some poor girl who lives in the middle of nowhere and has nothing better to do with her time.  All original characters-the people you don't recognize-do belong to me so don't steal!

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short, but it was still introducing the story.  I'm trying my hardest on this one so my chapters may be a little shorter than in my other stories.

**Chapter 3**

**Farm Life**

Choco Billy was tending to the chocobo's belonging to the worlds heroes with his son.  He hadn't known too much about what the group had been up too until it was announced that they were responsible for the destruction of Meteor.  They alone had defeated the once Great General Sephiroth.  It was still hard for many to believe that the war hero was responsible for so many innocent deaths.

Billy's 9-year-old son, Cole was feeding one of the rare black chocobo's that the blonde headed hero owned.  Apparently he met up with the legendary Chocobo Sage and gained the knowledge of mating the chocobo's to get one with special abilities.

Inside the small house that bordered the corral was Billy's dad, Choco Bill.  He had been the one to lease the stables to Avalanche; he also leased the extra rooms in the house as a room for the night kind of thing.  It made pretty good money when the eight friends came visiting.

It was strange how things happened.  The evening was growing late so Billy and Cole locked up the stables for the night and went to the house.  They sat down to dinner as usual and ate; talking about anything interesting that had happened during the day…then came a soft knock at the door. 

Billy stood up wiping his hands off on his napkin.  "I wonder who that could be at this time of night?  I'll get it."  He walked out of the kitchen, through the dimly lit hall then opened the front door.  

At first glance he say no one then he looked down.  The two children seemed to shrink away from his questioning gaze; Billy frowned and knelt down at eye level with them.  

"What are you guys doing out here at this time of night?" He looked around once more to be sure he hadn't missed anyone else.  "Where are your parents?"

Both children bowed their heads; hot tears weld up in the little girls dimly glowing eyes.

"Oh," Billy hummed softly realizing what had most likely happened.  He reached forward and tenderly whipped the tears from her eyes.  "Are you two hungry; why don't you come in and have dinner with us?  We'll figure out in the morning what to do with you two."

The twins nodded knowing that that was what the planet wanted them to do.  They ate a light dinner then cleaned up before going to bed.  It had been a long day for the two so sleep came quickly for them.  They were up with the sun the next morning like always, but that was fine with Billy and his dad.  They were always up that early too, taking care of the chocobo's and making breakfast.

"You two are up bright and early.  Sit down and I'll have breakfast done in just a second," Bill instructed the twins, they did and watched as he made three plates.  When he had finished he sat a plate in front of each of them then took his own place.  "So, I don't think I caught the two of your names last night?"

"I'm Magnus and this is my sister Naqada," the boy answered and picked at his food.

"Did you two come here from Kalm all by yourselves?"

"No, we lived in Midgar…someone's chocobo got loose and we were trying to help catch it.  We accidentally wondered away from the city so when we caught the chocobo we rode him…but something happened and we ended up near here and the chocobo was gone." Magnus found something on his plated and popped it into his mouth and chewed.

"How old are you two and what happened to your parents?" Bill asked, worried that these two may be runaways and that someone might be looking for them.

"We're six…" The girl spoke for the first time since they arrived.  "Our mom died a few months ago in an accident…or father got killed not too long ago."

"I understand.  So you two don't have any family?" They both shook their head in response. "Then how about you two stay here and help out around the farm until we figure out a more permanent plan?  You'll have to work to keep your stay here but I'm sure two tuff kids like you can handle it." He smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you," Naqada stated softly and picked up her fork to eat.  Magnus continued to pick through his breakfast like always, it was a habit he picked up because of a joke played on him just before the death of their mother.

Not too long after Cole came in along with his father returning from the stables.  The remainder of breakfast was eaten in silence.  After the dishes were put in the sink Cole and Billy showed the young twins around the stables then showed them what would be their jobs.

"This black chocobo here is called NIGHT and this one across from him is a gold chocobo.  Here name is SAM.  You two will clean out their stalls every day, give them clean water twice a day and feed them in the afternoon and evening.  I'll take care of the feeding in the morning.  Cole will show you how to properly bed the stalls.  Can you two handle all that?" Billy asked.

Naqada and Magnus both nodded.  Cole was happy to have them there; it was rare for someone around the same age to be at the farm and these one's were staying for a while.  He handed them both a pitchfork then pushed a wheelbarrow in front of the black chocobo's stall.

"You know we can ride them sometimes?  They need exercise every now and then because Cloud and his friends don't always take them out.  Night here is a real pain sometimes.  We have to take him out of the stall and put him out into the paddock before we can clean out the stall.  Naqada…right?" Cole asked unsurely; the girl nodded.  "Can you grab that blue halter right there next to you?"

"This?" Naqada held up a nylon headset. 

"Yes, that's it.  Now I'll show you how to put it on him." Cole unlocked the stall door and opened it enough for him and Naqada to go in.

Night 'warked' impatiently and bent his head uncharacteristically to the young girl in his stall. Naqada scratched his black head with her small hand then slipped the halter over his beak and fastened it behind his head.

Cole handed her a rope, which she tied to the ring that hung from the bottom of Night's beak.  "What now?"

"Follow me."  Cole slid the stall door all the way open and headed out of the barn with the twin following and the girl easily leading the giant black bird.

"Would you look at that," Billy said once the three kids came out of the stables with the black chocobo.  Bill looked up and smiled.

"She has a way with these animals doesn't she?" Bill asked.  "I wonder who there parents were?"

"Were?" Billy asked looking at his dad.  "Were they killed by that Meteor the other day?"

"I think their mother died sometime before that, but Naqada told me there father just died.  So I'm betting, considering they lived in Midgar, that he was probably killed by the meteor."

"Yeah, I can't help to think they look like someone I've seen before though?  And what strange names they both have.  I've heard the name Magnus before but Naqada?" Billy shook his head in wonder.

Naqada untied the black chocobo letting it loose in the pin.  The three watched it for a moment before diapering back into the barn to complete their chores. 

"They seem like good kids.  It'll be good to have the extra help and company.  Cole needs to have some friends other than the chocobo's anyways," Bill said and went back into the house to do his own work.

This would be the routine for the twins for months to come.  They always did as they were told and answered questions the best they could.  They learned a lot about the chocobo's from how to care for them to ridding them, even about breeding them.  Cole had taken notes from what Cloud had spoken about with the Chocobo Sage.

****

-End Chapter 3-


	4. Crimson Eyes

Death is Only the Beginning 

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII so don't sue me.  I'm just some poor girl who lives in the middle of nowhere and has nothing better to do with her time.  All original characters-the people you don't recognize-do belong to me so don't steal!

A/N: These chapters are ending up a lot shorter than I like but…oh well.  Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**Crimson Eyes**

A half a year passed and peace returned to most parts of the planet.  Things settled down at the Chocobo farm and the twins settled into their new home though the planet was telling them change was coming soon.  

A tutor from Kalm came out three times a week to teach the kids the necessary thing normally taught in the schools.  Though Cole was older than the twin, they all studied the same things.  It was a good thing they took easily to things and learned quickly.  The tutor had stated to bring harder work for the two of them.

The chores were the same besides they got more chocobo's to take care of.  Naqada was taking care of the gold chocobo's stall while Cole and Magnus were with the tutor studying; she had finished early.

She wiped her hands clean after the bedding was efficient.  She dumped the old bedding into the pile then went out front to retrieve the chocobo from the corral.  She went out the barn doors then stopped.  A shadow cast over her from an apparent visitor she hadn't seen before.  For the briefest of moments she thought he was _him_; clad in all dark clothes…she looked up and her bight green-blue eyes locked with eyes as red as blood.

The man looked at her with emotionless features though his head was swarming with an explanation to this girl's appearance.  _'Silver hair…only one other person ever had that color hair…but there's a red tent there too.  Her eyes are glowing, no-it's only a trick played by the sun.  Her eyes are almost the same color as his-no, lots of people have that color of eyes.' _Without really thinking about what he was doing, the raven-haired man stooped down, and grabbing her under her slender arms, picked her effortlessly up off the ground.

He held her up so that he could see directly into her face, she was scared-he could tell.  She started to tremble as if she were about to cry when he didn't say anything; hot tears of fright began to weld up in her eyes.

She sniffed.  "PUT ME DOWN!!!" she wailed as the tears started to run down her soft cheeks.  "LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!" She sniffed and tried to calm down but the man holding her didn't move a muscle.

"Who are you?" His voice was cold but it was a simple question.

Naqada wiped at her cheeks with the back of her hand, she couldn't look this man in the eyes… "My…*sniff* my name's *sniff* N-Na…Naqada."

"Naqada," he repeated, his voice wasn't as cold as to not scare her anymore.  He knelt down and let go of her only to take her hand in his and give it a gentle shake.  "Hello Naqada, my name is Vincent…Vincent Valentine.  I'm sorry I scared you just now, forgive me?"

Naqada sniffed and finished rubbing her eyes.  He sounded like he meant it so she nodded telling him it was ok.  The door to the house closed and Bill came closer to the pair.

"What's all the racket out here, is there something wrong Naqada…?" Bill fell silent as the dark hero straightened.  

"He-he scared me…that's all," Naqada voiced not taking her eyes off Vincent.

"Run along and finish what you were doing…" Bill instructed and approached Vincent as Naqada went into the carrel to catch the gold chocobo.  

Vincent watched after her then looked to Bill.  "Who is she?"

"We really don't know.  Her and her twin brother showed up here some time back.  They said both of their parents were dead…and since it was right after that Meteor incident we weren't surprised.  We give them food and a place to stay in return they help out around the farm, they're really good kid," Bill explained.

"How old are they?" Vincent watched as Naqada skillfully maneuvered to block the chocobo's escape then caught it.

"I'd guess they'll be seven pretty soon.  Why so many questions about them?" Bill asked.  "Do you know something we don't?"

_'We couldn't have know about them!' _Vincent shook his head.  "What's going to happen to them?  You can't keep them here till they're of age."

Bill sighed. "You're right.  But I can't just kick them out…"

"Could I take them with me?" Vincent interrupted.

"You want them to live with you?" Bill was to say the least surprised.  "Have you ever even lived with a seven year old before?  They can be a handful sometimes…"

"I can take care of them," Vincent assured.

"…then sure if you're positive this is what you want."

 "I am."

"Then wait right here…I'll go tell them, but…are you going to keep them?  You're not just taking them for a few month kind of deal.  That's heard on a kid and they'd be better off here if that's what you're planning," Bill warned.

"They'll stay at my house for as long as they like.  It's plenty big enough for the three of us."

Bill nodded then walked around to the back of the barn to get Magnus.  Naqada led the gold chocobo out of the corral and was about to go back into the barn but Vincent stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"While you're in there putting her away, bring back the black chocobo's Night, and Raven.  You and your brother are going to come and live with me.  Is that ok?"

The planet sung in Naqada's ears telling her this is what was meant to happen so she simply nodded her consent.  She went into the stables and finished caring for Sam then got the two black chocobo's ready to ride.  Magnus came in a few minutes later with all their belongings and fastened them to Night's back.  

Magnus silently lead Night behind Raven.  Once outside, Magnus introduced himself to Vincent.  Naqada remained silent the entire time; she gave Raven to Vincent then mounted Night behind her brother.  They were both silent for the short ride to Junon where they boarded a ship set for Costa Del Sol.  After a two-day trip to the other continent they rode the chocobo's all the way to the small town of Nibelheim where their new home would be.

****

-End Chapter 4-


	5. Growing Up

Death is Only the Beginning 

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII so don't sue me.  I'm just some poor girl who lives in the middle of nowhere and has nothing better to do with her time.  All original characters-the people you don't recognize-do belong to me so don't steal!

A/N: I'm so sorry that I've taken so long with this! I hope no one's mad but I've been working to get another one of my stories done and I am writing another story with Aloria.  It will only be posted when it is finished so don't expect it out any time soon, but I will tell you…it is totally AU, but I think it will be pretty good…

**Chapter 6**

**Growing Up**

Naqada clutched Magnus's shirt with a vice like grip as they made slow progress up the old creaky stairs.  She made a small noise in the back of her throat and he stopped to look back at her.

"Quit being a baby," he whispered then proceeded after the red caped man leaving his sister.

Naqada swallowed hard…she looked around then quickly scurried up the stairs as to not be left alone in the haunted house.

"You two can have your own rooms or you can share one, it's up to you," Vincent spoke softly at the top of the stairs; he turned left and lead the way down a short hall.  "There're two rooms here.  This third room is an old green house area.  You may want to get the rooms cleaned up a bit; I have not kept them clean, as I should have.  Take the spreads and sheets off the beds and throw them down stairs.  I'll have them cleaned for you by bedtime."

Both of the children nodded.

"There are a few simple rules I'd like to lay down now though.  Don't wonder around the house alone right now…I seem to have a pest problem but I'll have that taken care of quickly.  Don't leave town without an adult, I want you in the house before dark, and to bed by 10.  Is that acceptable?" Vincent asked; he'd never raised kids so he really didn't know much about parenting.

"Is that all?" Naqada asked disbelievingly.

Vincent nodded giving the slightest of smiles.  "I do not ask of much.  It would not be fair of me to restrict you as of now.  I do not know either of you and I want you to feel this is your home, I'll make amendments to those rules if I see a need."

Both children nodded then watched the raven-haired man walk silently from the room.  It was only when he was gone that the two looked at each other and shrugged.

** -3 years later- **

"Magnus!" a shrill voice rang through the empty mansion; Vincent inwardly bristled as he was quietly reading a book in the den.  He looked up from his page just in time to see Naqada come stalking into the room.  "Vincent, did you see where Magnus and Eppy went to?  They were being mean to me again," she whined.

Vincent shook his head; never had he thought twins could be so energetic and noisy.  He hadn't had a single moment of solitary peace since he brought the two of them home.  "No I haven't," he answered softly; he had also learned that silence with kids was not a good thing.  Ignoring them only caused them to get into trouble.  "Why don't you go play with one of your own friends?"

The silver-haired girl looked down at her feet and mumbled something incoherently.

Vincent sighed closing his book, he knew what the problem was…and he really couldn't do anything about it.  Naqada had never made friends because she always had her brother, but now since he met Eppy she was being left out.  "Well my silver-haired friend, what would you like me to do for you?"

"Tell Magnus to quit being mean and to play with me!  It's not fair that he only plays with Eppy!" Naqada stamped her small foot on the wooden planks of the floor.

"You're brother is only making friends, you can't expect him to always play with his little sister…now can you?  Hey, tell you what…" Vincent stood up and stretched out a bit then peered around the den.  "You've never shot a gun before have you?" His eyes were trained on the locked trunk in the corner that held all the guns he had collect during his journey with Cloud to stop…he shook his head.  No, now was not a time to think about him.

Naqada's bright green-blue eyes glowed with excitement as she shook her head.  She had know for some time that Vincent was a crack shot with a gun and had always hoped he'd teach her and Magnus how to shoot.

"Would you like to go shoot some targets with me?" Vincent arched one eyebrow.  He was beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea…she was only nine after all…

"Yes!" Naqada chimed, wrapping her arms around Vincent's waist before bouncing away looking very excited. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Magnus walked silently behind his slightly older friend Eppy.  He felt bad about ditching Naqada again but…he really wanted to continue the game with Eppy from the day before. 

"Yo, what's wrong Magnus?" Eppy dropped back so that they walked side by side and he elbowed his younger friend. 

"Well…" Magnus swiped at his ashy hair and scuffed his feet in the dirt path.  "I feel bad for leaving Naqada behind again.  She really wanted to come with us today."

Eppy laughed tauntingly.  "Dude, no one plays with their little sisters and had a life!  Come on, she'll get over it!" The blonde prompted though his blue eyes were slightly angry looking.

"Yeah…I guess she will…but I still feel bad for leaving her behind all the time.  She'll only talk to me and Vincent…she's never tried to make friends with anyone else in the town," Magnus muttered.

"That's so not cool man, you're going to have to quit worrying about her if you're going to make friends with the guy," Eppy scoffed.

The rest of their selected destination was held in an uneasy silence. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Like this?" Naqada asked as she tried to aim the gun Vincent had given to her to use.

The man clad in dark clothes beside and slightly behind her nodded and took aim with his own gun, Death Penalty.  " Try to shoot the can on the right side of the log," he instructed and aimed for the can furthest from hers.

Naqada nervously squeezed the trigger, it went off before she was ready for it and the kick from the gun sent her to the ground.  Vincent was instantly there taking the gun from her and asking if she was ok.

"Ouch," she responded rubbing her head as she sat up.

"Well…" Vincent looked back to the can she was supposed to be shooting at; it was nowhere in sight.  "You need to learn how to hold the gun more firmly but your aim is right on.  I'm impressed; I admit I didn't think you could hit that can."

Naqada smiled at him.  So it was, Naqada was neglected by her only friend but became closer to the one who had saved the both of them.  Over the course of six years Vincent taught the girl all he knew about fighting, from a crack-shot, to materia, to agility, to even some swordplay.  He even went as far as to invite a certain Wutain girl to the mansion to teach Naqada more about close range combat…but never was a certain blonde and his wife told of the two children living with him…

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_'Oh Magnus,'_ her voice was full of sorrow and a deep wound to the heart that could never be healed by any other…_ 'Why have we become so distant? I thought you said you'd never let anything happen to me?  Now…I'm not so sure…'_

****

-End Chapter 6-


End file.
